


Wranduin Week 2017

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: So I will be completing this one because I started this one (Eventually).Link to post on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - First Meeting/ ~~Meeting Again~~
> 
> I'm a little late posting day one because I got busy and didn't get a chance to post what I had written earlier in the day.

He had been unconscious when he was brought to this place. He had awoken in a small, warm room with a comfortable bed. There was a female orc leaving his room with bloody bandages. He tried to call out to her but his voice died in his dry throat.

He tried to remember what had happened, the last thing he recalled was something falling, immense pain and then darkness.

It didn't matter what had happened back then, all that mattered was he was alive.

 _Thank the Light_.

With a groan of pain, he sat up, trying to still the dizziness of the world. There was water on the table beside the bed and food that was still steaming. He should have been conscious of it, what if the Orc had poisoned him?

Then again why would they have tried to save him just to kill him? Not all Orcs were bad like his father thought, he had met some really kind Horde along his travels already.

Once his belly was full and his throat quenched, he felt strong enough to heal most of the small wounds he still retained, almost surprised he had very little left. Whoever had taken him in had taken great care of him. He was sure his father would be eternally grateful.

The only thing left was his leg, he focused what healing powers he had left into fixing it. It was so badly damaged he knew that he couldn't heal it properly and it would take years to fully recover now. If he had been conscious back then maybe…

He sighed, struggling to stand up, taking several tried before he could do so successfully. He used the wall to support himself out of the room and down the hall towards the noise and laughter a short way down.

Suddenly, the female Orc was there as well as a red-headed human female. Without any words, they helped him into the large tavern part of the inn.

“Glad to see you have awoken, Prince Anduin of Stormwind. Please, have a seat.”

The two females helped him into the chair across from the dark-skinned stranger.

“Who are you? Where am I? What happened?” Anduin asked, voice rough from lack of use.

“Now, now those questions will be answered when you have recovered more. Just know that I will not cause you any harm. You are well protected here, Prince Anduin.” The stranger gestured to the table in front of him. “Tell me, Prince Anduin, do you like games?”

Anduin grinned. “Love them. Teach me this one and I'm able to win, then you will tell me everything I want to know.”

The stranger mirrored the prince's grin. “Let us get started shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Games/ ~~Troublemaking~~

Anduin grinned moving his final piece into place. “Looks like I win this one, Wrathion.”

Wrathion’s look of shock made Anduin laugh. The young dragon looked over the board. “How did you… There is no possible way you could beat me without cheating.” Wrathion’s voice was defiant and his face made him look like a hurt puppy. Well hurt dragon.

“You know I won fair and square, time to give it up Wrathion.”

Wrathion sighed, “Fine don't blame me if you run in fear, I can be quite intimidating in my true form.” The young dragon snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, a small whelp was flying a few feet off the ground where Wrathion once stood. “Are you scared Prince of Stormwind?”

Anduin laughed loudly. “You are so cute!!”

“ _I am not cute!_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Getting Caught/ ~~Coming Out~~

It was one of the things Wrathion had enjoyed doing since the young Prince had came to his inn to heal, watching the other boy sleep. He looked so peaceful, not that the young priest wasn't peaceful when he was awake - right now he didn't have the pained look in his eyes he always tried to hide in the presence of others.

Anduin groaned and shifted, Wrathion froze, fearing the other would wake. There was very little light in the room but Wrathion was not hidden. Luckily the priest didn't awaken, but shifted so Wrathion could see the others face better. Blond bangs fell over the priest's forehead, the moonlight giving it an almost angelic glow. Long lashes looked like they brushed soft looking cheeks.

He spent many hours watching the other boy's face while they were playing games. Screwed up in frustration, or deep in thought. Huge grin when he managed to win.

With a sigh Wrathion left the room quietly before Anduin woke up and before anyone found him missing from his own room. When the door softly clicked shut, a quiet voice nearly startled him.

“You know it is rude to watch people while they sleep in their room without permission.” Right chided, standing just to the side of the door.

“I was only checking the comfort of our guest.” Wrathion tried to state matter-of-factly.

“Sure you were, now back to bed.”

Wrathion was glad her human eyes couldn't see the blush form on his cheeks in the darkness.


End file.
